Lego Creations
by ShyMusic
Summary: When the Lab Rats are bored on a rainy Saturday, it leads them to find Leo's old box of Legos. Maybe they just found something to do today... (Dedicated to UngerLover, Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot.)


**So, as the summary mentions, this one-shot it dedicated to ****UngerLover****, whose birthday was back in January. Well this was her birthday 'present', and I'm **_**just **_**finishing it. I wasn't happy every time I tried to write the beginning, but better late than never, right? Anyways, finally got it in a presentable way, and here it is!**

**I'm not a hundred percent sure when this takes place, but I'll say around the end of season 1 to the beginning of season 2. It's not that important; just know that the Lab Rats are fairly still new to the world.**

**Anything else… oh yes! Sorry if the characters are a bit off. It's just that I knew I was taking too long to finish this, and I wasn't going to be any happier than the way it is now. There are also mentions to Leo's dad; don't ask why that's in there. I'm still trying to figure that out. Last thing; I promise. I decided to make "Reflections" into a two-shot, but it will take about another week to finish the next chapter. But I plan to post a drabble- and possibly another one shot- in the meantime. Thanks for those reviews, by the way! Y'all too amazing!**

**Enough of my rambling; let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm bored!"

"Yes, Adam, we know."

"…. I'm bored!"

At the moment, the three Davenport siblings were all sitting lazily around the living room, bored out of their minds. They had nothing to do, and they couldn't come up with anything better than to bother each other out of their minds.

"There's nothing to do!"

"We know Adam; that's why I'm here with you losers."

"Hey!" Chase frowned

Bree rolled her eyes "Well, if it weren't pouring outside, I would be at the mall with Caitlin."

She had been right about one thing; it _was _pouring outside. Rain hit the windows, creating a _pitter-pater _effect. The weather didn't improve their moods, especially because it wasn't a way either one of them would want to spend a Saturday.

"Why isn't Leo here again?" Adam asked

"Leo isn't here because he had to visit his father, remember?"

The only Dooley did have the day reserved for his biological father. Leo didn't mention it until the previous night; saying it so sudden and making It sound so casual that the bionics didn't fully comprehend what he said until he left the room. He brought it up like he was saying 'the sky is blue' and bolted to the elevator so quick; one would think he had Bree's super speed.

"_Hey guys!" The only Dooley said as he strolled into the Lab_

"_Hey buddy, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Adam asked his step brother_

"_Yeah… it's already eleven, you should go before Davenport catches you" Bree commented as Chase nodded in agreement_

"_Well… yeah. But I had to tell you guys a few things before bed"_

_Adam grinned "Shoot"_

"_Just wanted to say that my mom made brownies, we should go roller blading on Sunday and that I'm visiting my dad tomorrow"_

_Chase smiled "That sounds really fun- wait, what?"_

"_Goodnight!" Leo ran to the elevator and smashed the button to go upstairs as Donald walked into the room_

"_Guys head to bed, it's late"_

_Chase and Bree protested immediately as Adam frowned _

"_Mr. Davenport-" _

"_But-"_

"_No buts; to your capsules"_

They had lost out on that argument, but confronted Leo that morning. The step-brother told them what he said was true; and that he would see them after noon.

So that led them to where they were now; with pouring rain, no Leo, and with nothing to do.

"….I'm _still_ bored!"

"Okay!" Chase bolted upwards from the couch "We understand! You're bored! Should we alert the media?"

"Why not? It would give us something to do" Bree deadpanned, not looking up from her phone.

Chase huffed as Adam grinned "Well, that would be fun-

"No! No media!" The youngest bionic exclaimed "let's do something else that would be considered fun"

"Like, make _fun _of you?" Bree smiled innocently

Chase frowned "I said something-"

"But that is fun! We could make fun of your hair, your height, your lack of girlfriend-"

"Enough!" Chase shouted, causing his older siblings to snicker and high five. Chase sighed; "How about we find something _else _to do?"

Adam smirked "Okay! How about…" He trailed off, sharing a knowing smirk with his sister "A round of 'bionic brother toss!'"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I rather not!" Chase ran out of the room then, hoping to escape his older brother's painful antics.

"Oh Chase," Adam shook his head "You still haven't learned to just let it happen. It makes things easier for the both of us"

**-Page break-**

"Leave me alone, Adam!"

Somehow, after running around the Lab, living room and even the bathroom, the two boys managed to find themselves in Leo's room. Bree stayed in the trio's original place where this all began, mumbling something about needing a sister.

"C'mon Chase! One toss for your big bro!"

"No thanks! I'm good!"

As the two ran and bickered back and forth, Chase also managed to trip over a big navy blue box with a label across the top.

"Ah!'' The super genius yelled; falling onto the floor

"Ah-ha! I got you now Dork!" Adam exclaimed, then frowned "Aw, looks like you did it without me, though"

As Chase glared at his older brother, he paused when he saw what the label said.

"Um Adam… take a look at this"

Adam furrowed his brows together, but looked over his brother's shoulders "What's 'Legos'?"

"I don't know, let me check" The brunette said as he opened the lid of the box "Huh… they look like building blocks"

"Or…'' Adam started "They could be weapons…"

Chase resisted the urge to role his eyes, but his voice was a different story "And _how _could these colorful things be _weapons?" _

"I don't know… but they look like they could really hurt if stepped on!"

This time Chase did role his eyes "Yeah. Okay. But these look cool… I mean, they look like blocks, but slightly different…"

"Think we should show Bree?"

Chase considered this "Eh, why not? It's not like we have anything else to do"

Adam smiled "I guess if we try these out, we found something to do today!"

**-Page break- **

"What's in the box?"

Bree's brown eyes flickered with mild interest as she saw her older brother carry the box into the living room.

"They're _Legos" _Adam said, smiling as he set down the box.

"And what are those?"

Adam frowned "I just told you; they're Legos"

"No Adam… what are _those"_

"I just told you! Legos! Think, Bree, think!"

"No Adam," Chase sighed "I think she means, what are _Legos"_

"Oh," Adam said, realization dawning on his face "they're the things in this box"

Bree face palmed and looked at her younger brother expectantly.

"They're building blocks we found in Leo's room" Chase said knowingly "We decide to try them out since we got nothing else to do. Want to join us?"

Bree scoffed "Blocks? What are we? Five?"

"No!" Adam denied, but then hesitated "Wait…," He counted on his fingers "No!"

Bree rolled her eyes, and then hesitantly agreed "Okay… I guess it beats sitting around here giving Caitlin misleading boyfriend advice"

"Then let's see how these work!" Adam exclaimed and opened the box; dumping the toys onto the floor.

They all just stared at the colorful plastic, not knowing what to do with them. Bree was the first to pick one up.

"This is what you got all excited for?"

"Well, I don't see you trying to find fun on a rainy day" Chase retorted

"Okay, okay," Bree threw her hands up "Let's… let's try these things out"

**-Page break- **

The bionics had been playing around with the Legos for an hour or so afterwards; after they solved a few complications, of course. Once Bree stopped getting impatient, Chase stopped doing unnecessary research on how to build something with them, and Adam stopped hurling them out the window; they managed to enjoy themselves.

"What are you building, Bree?" Adam asked curiously

"Oh nothing… just the Eiffel tower" Bree said, a smile appearing at the end of her sentence. She put the finishing block on the top, grinning as she did so.

"Really?" Chase questioned, confusion running over his features

"Really?" Bree echoed "What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing!" The youngest bionic said a little too quickly, but then mumbled under his breath "It just looked a little weird …"

"Oh yeah?" Bree said, her voice challenging "What did you build, _genius?"_

"_Super _genius" Chase corrected, a cocky smirk already on his face "Well, if you must know, I built the leaning Tower of Pisa"

"Tower of pizza?" Adam exclaimed, joining the conversation "Where's that? Can we visit sometime? Better yet; is it _made _of pizza?!"

"No Adam, the Tower of _Pisa" _Chase corrected his brother; but upon seeing his brothers confused face, he elaborated "You know? The 'Campanile', or freestanding bell tower located in Pisa, Italy, that's-"

"You're a super genius, yet, you can't tell when to stop _talking" _Bree muttered as her brother continued to speak

"-And despite its slight tilt, it's perfectly stable-"

"Okay Chase!" Adam stopped him before Bree could "Its Saturday, which means, it's 'I-don't-need-to-learn-anything-today' day"

"Well then" Chase muttered slightly bitterly "Anyways, what did you build, Adam?"

"Oh! I built a tower"

"That's it?" the only female questioned "_Nothing _special?"

"Well…" Adam trailed off "It has a little space as a door, see?"

"Eh," She shrugged "Still better than Chase's"

"At least mine doesn't resemble how the blocks looked when Adam dumped them onto the floor" Said boy retorted

"Say one more word and yours will look even worse than-"

"Than what, hm?"

"Well…you!"

"At least I don't sleep like a troll!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Bree snapped

"Nothing… just that your 'Eiffel tower' looks worse than _that"_

"That's it!" Bree exclaimed, then proceeded to super speeded into her younger brother's creation, making Lego's fly everywhere.

"There! It looks so much better now!" Bree declared, the traditional Davenport smirk playing on her lips.

"Hey!" Chase exclaimed "Well, two can play that game!"

Before his older sister could react, he used his molecular kinesis to lift Bree's 'Eiffel Tower' into the air, and without warning, dropped it, making it crash onto the floor, obviously making all the pieces separate.

"Oh no you didn't!"

Up to this point, Adam had been sitting quietly, watching his siblings with slight amusement. He decided that now would be a good place to step in, before they started to pin each other to the ground.

"Guys, just calm down-"

"He started it!" "She started it!" The youngest two exclaimed at the same time.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did _genius_!"

"Guys!"

"No I didn't, troll!"

This caused Bree to try super speeding into her younger brother, but ended knocking her older brother off his feet instead. This caused Adam to step back, catching himself, but also making him step on a Lego.

"Ow!"

This caused the younger two to freeze.

"Adam!"

"Are you okay Adam?"

"Yeah… yeah" Adam assured his siblings, though he grimaced "Told you they could really hurt if stepped on, Chase"

"See what you did, Chase?" Bree snapped, ignoring her older brother.

"Me?!" Chase exclaimed, his hazel eyes wide "If I recall, you're the one who super speed into him!"

"Guys, seriously-"

"You are impossible!"

"I could say the same for you, Bree!"

Imagine the sight that meet the remaining family members when they walked through the front door. Lego's littering everywhere, (Some even on the ceiling fan?) Adam massaging his right foot on the floor, and the last two bionics creating shouts that could probably be heard from Canada.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, eyes wide at the scene. His presence caused the bionics to freeze; the only noise coming from the Lego on the ceiling fan, which was scraping the roof.

"Hi…Mr. Davenport… did you enjoy your trip with Tasha?" Chase started off, smiling nervously at his father figure.

Said lady sighed "I knew we shouldn't have left them alone…" Tasha then proceeded to walk up the stairs; leaving Donald to deal with the four remaining teens.

"Are those my Lego's?" Leo questioned, finally jumping in "I haven't played with those in forever!"

"Yeah!" Adam confirmed "Their pretty fun. Well, when you don't step on them, super speed into them, use your molecular kinesis on them, and throw them out the window-"

"Enough!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed "You three are grounded!"

"Grounded?" Bree protested "But that's not fair!"

"Really now? Eddy!"

The emoticon appeared on his screen "Yes, Donnie?"

"Can you show me the footage from today?"

"If you're trying to ground the robots, just do it. I think there's enough evidence in front of you"

The tech mogul sighed "Your right; never mind"

"Hey! Maybe you can ground the she- demon too! Make her sleep outside-"

"Out Eddy!" Mr. Davenport yelled, his irritation starting to show.

"Fine, fine. Have fun Lab Rats!" Eddy said in his nasally voice, before disappearing off his screen.

"I hate that thing…" Bree muttered

"That's the first thing we've agreed on all day" Chase commented

"Speaking of which, you three better start cleaning up, and then you can clean up the Lab" Mr. Davenport said.

"No problem-"

"No bionics!" He called back as he walked into the elevator, pressing the button and heading down.

"Dang it" Bree muttered once more, and then started picking up the Lego pieces along with her brothers.

"Hey, hey, wait…" Leo stopped their movements and crouched down onto the floor with them.

"What Leo?'' Chase sighed "We need to clean this up-"

"Not before I teach you three how to properly play with them"

"What?" Adam said "I may not be the smartest; but that doesn't sound right"

"Yeah… Leo, we're-"

"Already grounded, I know Bree. I was there when it happened, remember?" Leo smirked "What harm can it do, really?"

The three bionics looked at each other and then smiled.

"Eh, why not?"

"Okay then"

"Alright, go ahead Leo"

"Good" Leo smiled, and then muttered under his breath "It'll help me forget my father's visit…"

"Okay guys; get comfortable, 'cause this is going to take all afternoon"


End file.
